sensei ga suki desu
by shizukanosakura
Summary: Karna sebuah kecelakaan uchiha sasuke terjebak didunia dalam bentuk ruh. Hanya sakura yang dapat melihatnya untuk itu sasuke meminta bantuan sakura untuk menemukan cara agar dirinya bisa masuk kedalam tubuhnya lagi, dan agar bisa menjadi manusia normal lagi. please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Sensei ga Suki desu**

**NARUTO milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by Shizuka no Sakura**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo, geje, garing, merusak mata**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**chapter 1**

Tap…..tap…..tap….tap…..

Gadis bersurai merahmuda itu dengan gontainya berjalan di lorong rumah sakit Konoha, terkadang dia berlari- lari kecil. Bahkan ia tak peduli meski beberapa kali dia menabrak orang yang lalulalang di lorong- lorong rumah sakit. Tak jarang juga kakinya kesleo tentu saja dengan sepatu hak tinggi ditambah lantai rumah sakit yang begitu licin, membuat kaki kecilnya terkadang limbung.

Jas putih kebesarannyapun tak jarang terbang saking cepatnya dia berjalan, hingga baju pink dan rok berwarna merah hati yang panjangnya sepuluh senti di atas lutut itu terekpose. Membuat setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya tak rela mengedipkan matanya barang sebentar, tak mau kehilangan pemandangan yang membuat semua lelaki mimisan. Alangkah sempurna ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini membuat semua wanita iri padanya, dan semua lelaki bertekuk lutut padanya.

Tentu semua orang tau siapa gadis cantik bermata emerald ini. Mata yang membuat semua lelaki terhipnotis, membuat lelaki yang melihat pesona gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu bertekuk lutut padanya. Ditambah keahliannya dalam dunia medis, dia adalah dokter yang paling handal di konoha setelah sunade yang tak lain adalah gurunya. Sunade mempercayakan rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha itu pada Sakura. Gadis yang mempunyai karisma tinggi, kemauan kuat, ramah, dan cantik. Siapa yang tidak tergila gila padanya, bahkan sang hokage Uzumaki Naruto sahabatnya sejak kecil juga mencintainya, tetapi sakura menolaknya dengan halus. Lagi pula sakura menginginkan Naruto mendapatkan wanita yang benar- benar mencintainya karna sakura ingin sahabatnya itu bahagia. Bukan hanya untuk mengejar cintanya yang tak tau harus berlabuh kemana. Lagi pula ia tau ada gadis yang tulus mencintai sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu berhenti sesaat didepan ruang operasi, ddalamnia menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa dan kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan. Gadis itu mencoba mencari ketenangan sejenak bersiap untuk mengoperasi pasien didalamnya.

Sebenarnya gadis bermata emerald itu juga belum tau kondisi pasien didalamnya, yang dia tau orang didalam sana adalah korban kecelakaan. Yang mungkin hidupnya hanya tinggal pilihan saja yaitu hidup atau mati.

"Sakura-sensei ada apa?"Tanya gadis yang sejak tadi mengekor di belakang sakura.

"Tidak papa, Ino-san apa kamu sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya?"Tanya sakura memastikan. Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudah Sakura-sensei, tinggal menunggu kesiapan Sakura-sensei."segaris lekungan tipis terlukis di bibir sakura.

"Good Job Ino-san."

.

.

.

Krieet,,,,,,

.

.

Pintu ruang operasi telah terbuka,membuat semua orang didalamnya sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluan yang sekiranya diperlukan dalam operasi. Gadis yang memiliki iris seperti batu permata emerald itu langsung memakai sarung tangan dan masker serta peralatan untuk operasi.

Gadis yang memiliki paras cantik itu mendekati kasur tempat pasiennya terbaring takberdaya, menunggunya untuk di jamah bedah, dan jahit disetiap sisi tubuhnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu untuk beberapa menit terpukau memandang sang pasien yang wajahnya tertutup oleh darah, entah tatapan apa itu.

.

.

'Sakura Pov'

Tiba- tiba saja aku merasa waktu berhenti untuk beberapa menit, sungguh aku tak mengerti perasaaan apaini? Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat orang ini, bukan karena mau melakukan perasi, karena aku sudah terbiasa mengoprasi pasien-pasienku selama ini.

Perasaan yang baru pertama kali aku rasakan selama ini hanya dengan melihat orang ini aku begitu bahagia. Wajah tampan lelaki itu tak luntur meski darah memenuhi wajahnya. Aku lap perlahan cairan merah yang memenuhi wajahnya seakan takut wajah porselennya akan terluka. Kubersihkan hingga wajahnya kini terekpose sempurna olehku, kupandangi setiap lekuk wajahnya bibirnya yang setipis satin dan semerah darah, hidungnya yang mancung, rambut ravennya yang kini telah acak- acakan tak karuan, namun justru semakin terlihat keren, dan yang paling membuatku terpesona adalah onix dibalik kelopak matanya yang yang kelam dan menusuk membuatku tersedot didalamnya.

Sungguh aku tak tega membuat luka ditubuhnya ini, namun inilah tugasku agar aku bisa melihat onix itu terbuka.

.

.

.

.

'Normal pov'

Ruang operasi terasa begitu panas bagi beberapa orang didalamnya. Peluh bercucuran membasahi wajah porselen sang gadis bersurai pink itu. Sesekali asisten yang bernama ino itu mengelapnya dengan tisu, sedang sang gadis bermata emerald it uterus focus pada jari-jari lentiknya yang trampil memainkan pisau bedah dan gunting. Merobek dan menjahit tangannya seakan sudah tau harus berbuat apa.

Ruangan itu begitu sunyi hanya suara jam, dan alat pendeteksi jantung saja yang menandakan operasi terjalan lancer dan sipemilik tidak mengalami kontraksi.

.

.

Empat jam yang mendebarkan telah berlalu, operasi tejalan dengan lancar. Sang pemilik iris emerald itu menghembuskan nafas lega, karena operasi berjalan lancer. Ditatapnya wajah rupawan di depannya kemudian dia menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang dia miliki kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di dekat telinga sang pasien yang masih memejamkan matanya itu.

"Cepatlah sadar kemudian-."katanya terhenti sejenak "kemudian akan ku ceritakan perasaanku."

.

.

.

'Sasuke pov'

Dimana ini dingin sekali,tempat apa ini?dimana semua orang? Entah dimana aku sekarang takan ada orang yang bisa kutanyai. Kemudian saat aku sudah mulai putus asa aku mendengar sebuah suara lembut, sangat lembut dan merdu.

"_cepatlah sadar kemudian…. kemudian akan ku cerikan perasaanku." Kata suara tak dikenal_

"Siapa!" triakku pada suara lembut itu.

"sasuke…sasuke…." Sebuah suara lain kini memanggilku, kini bukan suara lembut tadi, tapi suara lelaki. Kusipitkan mataku melihat sesosok lelaki jangkung di depanku dia tersenyum ramah padaku mata dan wajahnya mirip denganku. Baru kusadari dia adalah kakakku.

"kak itachi." Triakku, namun saat aku mengejarnya dan ingin meraih tangannya sosoknya berubah menjadi cahaya putih kemudian tibatiba

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa! Apa yang terjadi!?"


	2. Chapter 2 Pertemuan

**Sensei ga Suki desu**

**NARUTO milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by Shizuka no Sakura**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo, geje, garing, merusak mata**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**chapter 2**

'Normal Pov'

Malam terlihat begitu menyeramkan di rumah sakit Konoha, angin berhembus menerobos di setiap lorong- lorong rumah sakit yang di dominasi warna putih, suasana rumah sakit yang tetap gelap meski telah di terangi oleh lampu lampu penerangan.

Terlihat seorang gadis bermata emerald sedang sibuk mempelajari tumpukan buku- buku yang berisi tentang biodata dan penyakit penyakit yang diderita masing- masing pasien. Tiba- tiba matanya menyipit dan bibir mungilnya mengembang menambah kecantikan sang pemilik senyuman.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke ya, nama yang indah."gumamnya sambil memandangi foto lelaki berambut emo yang tadi siang menjadi objec bedahnya.

.

.

Brakkk...Kriettt

.

.

Tiba- tiba angin kencang memaksa masuk mendobrak pintu dan jendela jendela di ruangan tempat gadis yang memiliki nama bunga kebanggaan jepang itu. Gadis yang tadinya sedang memikirkan lelaki yang tadi siang menjadi pasiennya itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu yang terdobrak tadi. Seperti baru saja berlari jarak jauh, jantung gadis cantik itu berdetak sangat kencang dan nafasnya kembang kempis tak beraturan.

Angin tak henti- hentinya menerobos memasuki ruangan, membuat kertas kertas dan buku- buku berserakan di lantai. Dengan segera gadis bermahkotakan pink itu menutup semua jendela dan pintu yang tadi terbuka karena angin yang sangat kencang.

"Huh."sambil mengelus dada.

Belum sempat Sakura menoleh untuk kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya, dia di kagetkan dengan lampu yang tiba- tiba padam. Bulu kuduk gadis berperawakan mungil itu tiba- tiba berdiri, dan tengkuknya dingin, keringat dingin membanjiri wajah ayunya.

"Huh, berfikir positif. Paling rumah sakit lupa membayar tagihan listriknya."gumamnya mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri.

Dengan sedikit was- was gadis itu kembali ketempat duduknya tadi, mencoba memunguti kertas- kertas yang tadi di terbangkan oleh angin. Belum selesai dia memunguti kertas- kertas tadi yang berserakan dia di kagetkan lagi dengan suara vas bunga yang tiba- tiba terjatuh membuat hampir setengah ruangan itu terjamah oleh pecahan pecahan kristal berwarna bening.

"Pasti terkena angin lagi."gumam gadis itu lagi mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap...

Suara langkahkaki terdenar menggema dan semakin dekat dengan ruangan Sakura, kini nafas gadis itu terus berpacu, kembang kempis tak karuan, merinding dan jantungnya semakin kencang saja. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mulutnya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat mengeras sekarang.

"Si-siapa!?" triaknya sambil bergetar. Dengan keadaan masih ketakutan gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu, namun saat dia membuka pintu hanya nihil tidak ada orang di luar. Gadis itu clingak- clinguk mencari tanda- tanda keberadaan orang namun tak di temukan juga. Sekilas gadis itu melihat ada bayangan hitam di balik pohon yang agak besar, yang di tanam di taman rumah sakit untuk membuat rumah sakit terlihat asri dan sejuk.

Angin berhembus semakin dingin hingga membuat tulang- tulang rusuk sang gadis membeku di dalam sana. Bulu kuduknya semakin berdiri, nafasnya semakin lama semakin cepat seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengendap- endap menuju bayangan hitam yang tadi dilihatnya namun tiba- tiba gadis bermata emerald itu bertriak dan jantungnya seperti berhenti saat ada tangan dingin yang memegang pundaknya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-sensei anda kenapa?" kata gadis bermata biru laut.

"I-ino-san, huh... kupikir kamu siapa!?"kata sakura sambil mengelus dadanya merasa lega.

"Maaf mengagetkan sensei, tadi saya melihat sensei mengendap endap jadi saya samperin kesini."kata gadis bermata sewarna dengan laut itu.

"Tidak papa kok tadi-." kata- kata sakura terputus saat dia melihat keruangannya yang tadi berantakan ternyata tidak terjadi apa- apa, bahkan lampunyapun tidak mati.

"Ada apa sensei."kata gadis yang menjadi asisten sakura itu. Gadis bernama Ino yamanaka itu merasa ada yang berbeda dengan gadis bersurai merah muda didepannya itu.

"Sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan, kurasa malam ini aku tidak bisa jaga."gadis bersurai merah itu memijit- mijit kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Anda memang sepertinya butuh istirahat, seminggu ini senseikan kurang tidur karena banyak pasien, apa perlu diantarkan sensei."kata gadis bersurai pirang itu panjang lebar karena sangat khawatir dengan keadaan dokter yang sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak terimakasih Ino, aku tidak papa, cuma kelelahan aja." senyum tipis terlukis di bibir mungil sakura.

.

.

.

Gadis yang memiliki mata seperti batu emerald itu berjalan sendirian melewati jalan- jalan Konoha yang sepi, hanya bulan yang senantiasa tersenyum dan menemaninya. Angin berhembus sangat kencang menerpa pohon sakura sehingga membuat bunga- bunga itu beterbangan, seperti salju berwarna pink. Gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu terhenti sejenak menikmati malam yang begitu enak dan sayang untuk di tinggalkan keindahannya.

Seperti terhipnotis sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bangku di bawah pohon sakura, kemudian dia duduk disana mencoba menikmati suasana malam yang indah. Matanya terpejam sesaat, saat matanya terbuka lagi dia di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang sedang menyandar di pohon sakura di depannya. Seseorang yang tidak asing baginya, seseorang yang sejak tadi siang dia pikirkan, mata onix yang ingin sekali dia lihat sejak pertama sakura melihatnya.

"Selamat malam Sakura-sensei."sapa lelaki dengan rambut raven sambil tersenyum separuh bulan.

"Kau ini Uchiha Sasuke kan?"tanya sakura meyakinkan.

"Iya ini aku."kini lelaki itu berdiri dari senderannya dan mendekati sakura, yang sedang terbengong di kursi taman itu.

Lelaki yang memiliki mata onix itu semakin mendekat, mengurangi jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura, sehingga membuat jantung gadis bermata emerald itu berdetak sangat kencang. Gadis bersurai pink itu semakin blushing saat lelaki itu hanya berjarak tiga puluh senti darinya, bahkan sekarang lelaki itu agak menunduk, hingga membuat emeraldnya bertemu dengan onix sang lelaki. Lelaki dengan marga Uchiha itu menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya yang menopang pada bangku taman yang gadis pink itu duduki hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat, tak sampai tiga puluh senti meter. Rona merah tergambar dengan jelas di wajah Sakura yang mulus dan seputih porselen itu, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan nafasnya terus memburu memburu.

"Kamu, bagai mana mungkin kamu sadar secepat ini."kata sakura memastikan.

"Bukankah kamu yang ingin aku cepat sadar Haruno Sakura."senyum tersungging lagi dari wajah dewa itu.

"Bagaimana kamu tau nama ku, Sasuke?"kata gadis bermata emerald itu agak gugup.

"Sama sepertimu mengenalku."terlihat wajah kemenangan dari lelaki bermata onix itu.

Angin terus berhembus menerpa kedua insan yang tengah bercakap di bawah cahaya bulan, namun tidak membuat gadis pemilik permata emerald itu kedinginan, justru sekarang dia merasa sangat panas karena lelaki yang dari tadi begitu dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Sakura-sensei memang cantik, aku jadi ingin menciummu."kini jari- jari sebelah kiri lelaki jangkung itu memainkan rambut pink sang gadis pink, sehingga membuat gadis itu menjerit histeris di pikirannya.

'Kyaaaa siapa saja tolong aku jantungku mau meledak sekarang.' batin sakura terus histeris.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

Kyaaaaa ceritanya gak banget, habis nulisnya juga ngebut soalnya langsung ditulis di sini, mana jaringan keputus terus jadi maaf hasilnya mengecewakan, aku juga belum sempet ngedit jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya.

Please REPIUUWWW


	3. Chapter 3 Siapa?

"Kamu, bagai mana mungkin kamu sadar secepat ini."kata sakura memastikan.

"Bukankah kamu yang ingin aku cepat sadar Haruno Sakura."senyum tersungging lagi dari wajah dewa itu.

"Bagaimana kamu tau namaku, Sasuke?"kata gadis bermata emerald itu agak gugup.

"Sama sepertimu mengenalku."terlihat wajah kemenangan dari lelaki bermata onix itu.

Angin terus berhembus menerpa kedua insan yang tengah bercakap di bawah cahaya bulan, namun tidak membuat gadis pemilik permata emerald itu kedinginan, justru sekarang dia merasa sangat panas karena lelaki yang dari tadi begitu dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Sakura-sensei memang cantik, aku jadi ingin menciummu."kini jari- jari sebelah kiri lelaki jangkung itu memainkan rambut pink sang gadis pink, sehingga membuat gadis itu menjerit histeris di pikirannya.

'Kyaaaa siapa saja tolong aku jantungku mau meledak sekarang.' batin sakura terus histeris.

. . . .

Saatnya balas Review

Sasusaku kira : Memang ooc banget tapi agak nyambung kok, kamu inget pas sakura nunggu sasuke buat makan siang bersama, pas Narutonya berubah jadi Sasuke, diakan emang bilang gitu ma Sakura "KAMU MANIS BANGET, AKU JADI INGIN MENCIUMMU." Hehehe aku ingetnya pas itu. Makasih reviewnya^^

Salsa : Iya. Aku ingatnya pas Naruto nyamar jadi Sasuke itu sih jadi ceritanya jadi sasuke lebay gini. Haha Makasih reviewnya^^

Mizu uchiHAruno : Salam kenal juga. Jangan panggil aku senpai donk aku masih sangat barukok di dunia ffn ini. Iya sebenarnya aku pengen buat horror karena sebenarnya Sasuke yang di taman itu bukan manusia, Cuma RUH saja karena Sasukekan masih tertidur di Rumah sakit. Review lagi ya ^^

Mimiya : Makasih Review lagi ya ^^

Michi : Makasih Review lagi ya^^

Mako-chan : Umurnya sekitar 22-24 tahuhlah. Hehe..makasih reviewnya review lagi ya.^^

**Sensei ga Suki desu**

**NARUTO milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Story by Shizuka no Sakura**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : AU, OC, Typo, geje, garing, merusak mata**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**chapter 3**

'Normal POV'

Gadis dengan mata sewarna dengan rerumputan itu memejamkan matanya saat lelaki dengan mata onix itu semakin dekat dengannya, membuat lelaki bermata onix itu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

10 detik

..

20 detik

..

30 detik

..

40 detik

…

'Baiklah, ini sudah lebih dari tiga menit, apa yang sebenarnya tejadi kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?"batin Sakura kini semakin frustasi. Karena tidak sabar sakura membuka sebelah matanya, saat dia membuka matanya ternyata Lelaki dengan rambut raven itu sedang melihatnya dengan senyum yang tertahan.

"Heh, lihat wajahmu itu lucu sekali."kata lelaki berparas dewa itu, senyum separoh khasnya terkembang di bibirnya yang seksi itu.

'Menyebalkan sekali lelaki ini, rupanya dia mau mengerjaiku!' omel sakura di dalam hatinya.

Wajah Sakura yang seputih porselen itu kini sudah semerah apel. Sakura tidak tau harus bicara apa, kupingnya sudah panas sekarang karena malu, tapi lelaki jangkung yang sekarang ada di depan gadis pink itu justru tertawa tertahan.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kemudian dengan gontainya gadis dengan rambut seirama pohon yang berada di atasnya itu lari meninggalkan lelaki yang memiliki rambut mencuat keatas itu.

Setelah merasa jauh dari lelaki itu sakura berhenti, dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya kemudian melihat kebelakang kalau-kalau lelaki tadi mengikutinya. Namun nihil, sehingga membuat gadis itu agak lega, namun saat dia berbalik tiba-tiba…

"Kyaaa! Kau bagaimana bisa ada disini!" gadis itu tersungkur dan terjatuh karena saking kagetnya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan kringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki yang beberapa menit yang lalu telah membuat jantungnya ingin meledak.

"Kau hampir membuatku jantungan tau!" triak sang gadis dengan mata seindah batu emerald itu.

"Kau inikan seorang dokter, Sakura-sensei."senyum aneh terlukis diwajah tampannya itu.

"Kau ini seperti hantu saja." kata sakura merapikan pakaiannya dan sedikit mengelus dadanya.

Lelaki dengan mata seindah batu onix itu menyunggingkan senyum separoh khas uchiha itu, kemudian mendekati Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis didepanya berdiri.

"Meskipun kamu sudah merasa sehat kamu harus kembali kerumah sakit sekarang, pasti suster yang merawatmu sedang kebingungan mencari pasiennya yang tiba-tiba menghilang." Celoteh gadis bersurai merah muda. Sedang sang pemuda didepannya hanya tersenyum tak jelas dan memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Gadis yang memiliki permata emerald itu terdiam setelah menyadari tatapan tajam sang lelaki yang membuat bulukuduknya kini berdiri.

"Em…..se-sepe-sepertinya aku harus pulang ini sudah terlalu malam, ka-kamu juga harus kembali kerumah sakit, bye…." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari sang lelaki, gadis itu pergi dengan satu lambaian tangan.

Lelaki itu terus memandangi punggung sang gadis dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi, senyumnya tersungging namun saat gadis itu sudah tak terlihat lelaki itupun ikut menghilang bersama angin.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-sensei." Sapa seorang perawat dari lorong rumah sakit.

"Pagi Shizu-san." Sapa sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu, entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu menjawab salam dari orang-orang yang ditemuainya pagi ini.

Gadis dengan mata seindah batu emerald itu seperti biasa mengawali harinya dengan bersantai di ruang kerajanya dengan secangkir teh manis dan hangat. Hingga ketenangannya terganggu dengan kedatangan sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang agak cerewet itu.

"Pagi Sakura-sensei!" sapa gadis berambut blonde dari balik pintu ruangan Sakura dengan sangat kerasnya.

"Pagi Ino, aku tidak tuli pig! Tidak perlu sekeras itu. Tumben datang pagi-pagi begini ada apa?" kata Sakura yang kini sudah ada empat siku-siku di jidatnya.

"Sukurlah sepertinya kamu sudah sehat sekarang, jadi aku tidak perlu capek-capek menggantikanmu."gadis dengan ponitail itu menghembuskan nafas leganya, dan terlihat menggoda sahabat didepannya.

"Jadi itu maksutmu mengganggu ketenanganku disini, dasar." Dengus sakura.

Sakura memang sudah terbiasa dengan candaan godaan dari sahabatnya ini, karna itu sakura juga tak menganggap serius dan meneruskan acara minum kopinya yang tertunda. Namun tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan lelaki yang semalam telah membuat jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

"Oh iya, ino. Aku ingin tau hasil pemeriksaan Uchiha Sasuke, apa kamu sudah memeriksanya?" kini sakura sedikit terlihat serius membuat ino yang tadi menjadi sahabatnya kini telah menjadi asistennya lagi. Keakraban mereka memang sering berubah ubah.

Dengan segera Ino memeriksa dokumen dokumen yang kini dibawanya, kebetulan karena Ino memang baru saja memeriksa keadaan para pasien pagi ini. Diperiksanya setiap dokumen mencari nama Uchiha Sasuke dan beberapa menit kemudian ahirnya ketemu dan diserahkan kepada sang peminta informasi.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu memeriksa dokumen yang diberikan asisten sekaligus sahabatnya, dengan masih menyeduk teh manis. Namun gerakannya terhenti dan dia menaruh gelasnya memeriksa lebih seksama dan lebih menajamkan penglihatannya, hingga membuat Ino bingung dengan perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang cukup aneh itu.

"Kenapa Sakura, kenapa kamu begitu terkejut."Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Apa kamu yakin telah memeriksanya pagi ini, Ino." Sakura meyakinkan.

"Apa kamu meragukanku Sa-ku-ra," jawab Ino takpercaya dengan pertanyaan ambigu temannya.

'Sakura POV'

Aku tentu saja percaya dengan Ino dia adalah asisten terpercaya, dan kemampuan medisnya bisa dibilang sudah sangat berpengalaman, bahkan dia sudah mampu disandingkan dengan dokter-dokter yang lainnya tetapi masalahnya semalam aku baru saja bertemu dengan pemuda itu, bahkan kami cukup lama berbincang-bincang, dan dia juga telah membuatku berdebar-depar semalaman sampai-sampai aku takbisa tidur sesudahnya.

"Maaf Ino aku memang percaya dengan analisamu tapi masalahnya aku semalam barusaja berbincang dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia terlihat sangat sehat."kataku menerangkan pada Ino.

"Kamu pasti bermimpi Sa-ku-ra, mana mungkin pasien yang baru saja di operasi bisa langsung jalan-jalan dan berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis."kata ino tak percaya.

Tentu aku tau itu tidak mungkin, aku tau benar keadaan pasien yang dengan kecelakaan parah seperti Uchiha sasuke itu. Aku menenangkan pikiranku dengan meminum teh yang tadi kusisakan lalu kuhabiskan dengan sekali teguk. Aku memang percaya dengan Ino tapi aku harus memastikan sendiri apa semalam aku benar-benar hanya berimajinasi saja.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Ino yang masih mengoceh takpercaya itu.

…..

'Normal POV'

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru rambut pink sewarna dengan Bunga kebanggaan jepang itupun ikut bergerak seirama dengan langkahnya. Saat ini sang gadis berlihat begitu gelisah entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan yang pasti dia sedang bingung setengah mati.

Langkahnya terhenti disebuah ruang seorang pasien, gadis itu melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati lelaki yang masih terlelap diranjang putih rumah sakit. Sakura duduk dikusi dekat lelaki itu terbaring. Mata emerald gadis itu terlihat sendu namun ada kebingungan terpancar disana.

"Huh, ternyata semalam itu hanya mimpi."gumam sang gadis sambil sedikit tersenyum. Mata emeraldnya melihat lelaki didepannya dengan sendu, sakura berfikir jika saja semalam bukanlah mimpi. "Uchiha-san, kamu terlihat tampan kalau tersadar."katanya sambil tersenyum dan kini memegang tangannya.

"Benarkah Sakura-sensei."sebuah suara baritone mengagetkan Sakura dari belakangnya. Mata gadis itu benar-benar membulat sempurnya karena suara itu seperti takasing baginya.

Gadis itu menoleh memastikan dan berharap pendengarannya sekarang tergtanggu. Saat sang gadis menoleh dia begitu terkejut dengan siapa yang kini sedang berdiri dibelakangnya, dia bingung kenapa ada dua Sasuke sekarang ada didepan matanya, yang satu sekarang sedang tertidur dan kritis, lalu yang satu didepan matanya itu siapa? Pikir sang gadis pink.

"Kau si-siapa?"Tanya sang gadis tubuhnya agak bergetar sekarang.

"Aku Uchiha sasuke."jawab lelaki berambut raven yang mengaku sebagai Sasuke.

"Kau bohong lalu dia siapa."kata Sakura lagi melihat sasuke yang sedang kritis didepannya.

"Dia adalah aku." Kata lelaki itu lagi dengan sangat tenang.

"Tidak, aku pasti sekarang sedang berimajinasi, atau mungkin aku sedang bermimpi sekarang."kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak kamu tidak bermimpi sekarang Sakura, ini adalah kenyataan dan hanya kamu yang bisa melihat aku sekarang, karna itu aku butuh bantuanmu." Kata lelaki yang mengaku Sasuke itu.

"Kau pasti saudara kemharnya." Tebak Sakura.

"Bukan, sudah kubilang aku Sasuke."kata Sasuke meyakinkan, namun gadis yang memiliki rambut senada dengan bunga sakura itu tetap pada ekspresi takpercaya.

Tiba –tiba seorang gadis mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan pergi kesini, dasar! Sekarang kamu percayakan Uchiha sasuke masih belum sadar."kata gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan dan langsung ngoceh sendiri.

Aneh itu yang di pikirkan Sakura, apa Ino benar tak melihat Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakanngnya pertanyaan terus bergeming dipikirannya.

"Ino apa kamu tidak melihat orang lain di ruangan ini?"Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Apa kamu sedang bercanda Sakura, tentu saja aku melihatmu dan Sasuke yang masih kritis itu." Kata Ino dengan sedikit menekan kata-katanya. Ino merasa aneh dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu namun ditepis perasaan itu karena sekarang Ino harus pergi untuk bertugas.

"Ya sudah Sakura aku pergi dulu, dan jangan terlalu memikirkan pemuda itu kamukan baru saja kenal ngobrol saja belum…bye." Ucap Ino sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

.

.

Tzuzuku…

Kyaaaaaaa ampuni aku yang sangat sangat telat update…. Aku memang hiatus sejati jadi tolong maklumi tapi aku akan berusaha keras kuk…. Fic lain juga telat habis udah sebulan lebih males ngetik Cuma baca terus sih jadi maaf ya….. saya siap jika harus dibantai para sever

#menunduk seribu kali Maafkan aku!


End file.
